


showerhead

by prankingteapot



Series: fire emblem [10]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: F/M, Masturbation with a Showerhead, Mutual Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-28
Updated: 2020-01-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:28:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22443331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prankingteapot/pseuds/prankingteapot
Summary: Maribelle has a hard day at work, so Robin finds her relaxing in the bath.
Relationships: Maribelle/My Unit | Reflet | Robin
Series: fire emblem [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1558153
Kudos: 16





	showerhead

**Author's Note:**

> fire emblem grabbed back on to me and won’t let go; being in multiple fandoms is wild. anyway, hope you like this!

The first sign to Robin that it had been another one of ‘those days’ for his wife at court was waiting for him right at the front door. Robin’s train of thought of what he was planning on doing for the evening was derailed as he nearly tripped over her briefcase, which he assumed she had just dropped right when she’d gotten home. Now it was lying flat on its side, and the corner of it had caught on his boot, nearly tripping him on his way in. 

He bent over to pick it up, taking it with him through the front room and to their bedroom. He put his own work bag down with hers, before noticing that their bathroom door adjacent to their bedroom was opened slightly; the sound of running water coming from inside immediately answered his next question on where his wife was. 

Shrugging his large coat off and throwing it onto the bed, he went to the door, pressing an ear against it before gently pushing it open and stepping into the warm bathroom.

“Maribelle? Did you have one of those days to— oh.” 

It wasn’t unusual for him to catch her in the bath after work, her whole body usually nearly submerged in the hot water and lavender-scented bubbles as she let the stress she’d taken on from work melt away into the soothing water. Today was no different, except for the fact that she wasn’t indulging in the hot water and lavishly scented bath soaps she usually did. 

Instead, she was relaxing with the detachable shower head. She was holding it in one hand, aiming it directly between her legs so the stream hit her clit. Her other hand was poised on the leg she was hanging over the side of the tub, her nimble fingers slightly gripping at her skin while her other bent leg still in the tub trembled slightly. Her eyes were closed and her head was leaning back, resting on a rolled up washcloth, apparently so deep in her pleasure that she hadn’t heard Robin’s comment or even him coming in. He, however, did hear the almost inaudible moans from her mouth. His heart skipped a beat when he heard his name also slip from between her lips.

“Mm, Robin, just like  _ that, _ yes...” 

The sight (and sounds) were enough to cause a stirring in his loins, and as he slowly walked to the tub, he felt himself getting aroused by the sight. He quietly sat on the closed toilet lid, looking down between her legs where the stream of water was hitting, noting how pink and flushed her nether lips were, how her legs were trembling. He could only imagine the pleasure she was feeling. 

“Your legs are trembling, does it feel that good?” 

Maribelle yelped at the sound of his voice, her eyes popping open and her hand jerking and moving away from its target. The stream wasn’t strong enough to hit Robin, barely reaching the wall of the tub, but he moved to stand quickly, startled by how he had accidentally startled her and her reaction to him. 

“Hey, Maribelle, it’s just me! I’m sorry!” he said, lifting his hands up in front of him.

“Robin! Goodness, dear, don’t scare me like that!” Maribelle said, relaxing as she realized it was just her husband, and not some intruder. She let her hand fall slack, the shower head stream now flowing onto the bottom of the tub and down the drain.

“I’m sorry,” he said again, as he took his seat back on the closed toilet lid. “I saw you in the bath, and I just...you looked like you were in heaven.” 

“Well, it was very needed after my day,” Maribelle said with a sigh. “I don’t want to relive it, but let’s just say I was in need of a quick release.”

“And this is it?” he asked, getting a nod back from his wife.

“I haven’t had to use this method in a while, as you’re quite good at helping me, but I knew you wouldn’t be home for a while, and all my batteries for my toys are low, so...”

“Well, don’t let me stop you,” Robin replied. “I’m just not that familiar with this method, so if you don’t mind, I’d like to see how it’s done.” 

“Very well. Just sit back and let me give you a show,” Maribelle agreed, leaning herself back against the slope of the tub, spreading her legs once more. She redirected the stream of water back between her legs, giving a breathless moan as began to flow over her clit again. Her free hand reached up to grasp at her breast, going straight for her nipple.

“Mm, it feels really nice,” she said. “This was how I discovered mastur—er, self pleasure when I was younger, and it’s always been a favorite method of mine.” 

Robin nodded, watching as his wife’s legs began to slightly tremble again. He felt himself growing hard in his pants, and realized that he would have to do something about his own pleasure soon. Shifting uncomfortably as he continued watching (and listening to) Maribelle, he finally couldn’t take it anymore. 

He stood once more, unbuttoning his pants and fishing his cock out. He wrapped a hand around his shaft, feeling himself hardening in his hand at the sight. 

“Darling, I’m getting close,” Maribelle announced, lazily opening her eyes and turning her head slightly to look at Robin, the surprise of what he was doing exciting to her. “Oh, has it been a hard day for you, too?” 

“Not exactly a hard  _ day, _ but it’s sure been a hard past five minutes or so,” he replied, giving his cock a few strokes. Maribelle hm-ed as she turned her head back, shutting her eyes as she felt the heat turn up between her legs now that she had an audience. She thumbed a knob on the side of the shower head, switching the gentle water stream to one with a bit more power behind it, clenching her toes and arching her back as her arousal suddenly spiked. The stream pulsed against her clit now, causing her to let out slightly louder moans from the pleasure. 

Likewise, Robin’s hand began pumping his cock a bit faster, slicked from the pre-cum dripping from his tip. He began moaning, the sight and his own pleasure quickly overtaking him. 

“Oh, Robin, I’m nearly there!” Maribelle suddenly cried out. Robin watched, groaning as his wife gave another quick yelp, finally pushed over from the shower head. Robin watched as her cheeks flushed, her mouth opening in a silent scream as she rode out her orgasm. He was nearly there himself, stroking his cock to the sight of his wife getting off. 

Just as she was coming down from her pleasure, his orgasm hit him like a train, and he grunted as his cock started spurting. A few threads of his cum shot from his dick over the wall of the bathtub, landing on Maribelle’s leg that was still hung over the edge. Robin didn’t notice, too preoccupied with the pleasure of his own orgasm. 

Finally when he came down himself, he sighed, looking back to Maribelle. She was still in the same position, now using the shower head’s water stream to wash away his come from on her leg. 

“Sorry about that,” he said, and she shook her head.

“It’s fine. I’m glad I was in the bath already, in any case,” Maribelle replied, as she washed her leg off. Once she was finished, she brought her leg back over into the tub and sat up. 

“Well, darling, this was unexpected and lovely, but I think I’d like to enjoy one of my regular baths, now.”

“That sounds fair,” Robin agreed with a nod, tucking himself back into his pants and getting to his feet. He offered his hand towards the shower head she was still holding, and she handed it to him. He leaned over to replace it in its spot near the faucet.

“If you’d ever like company for a bath again, don’t hesitate to ask.”

“You’ll be the first one I go to,” Maribelle replied, and Robin chuckled, giving her a little wave as he turned to leave the bathroom. Maribelle sighed, reaching a hand out towards the purple colored bottle of bubbles she kept near the bathtub’s faucet, but paused as her hand brushed past the shower head Robin had just replaced. 

After just a moment’s hesitation, she reached for that instead, her heart pounding excitedly as she leaned back in the tub once she was grasping it again, settling in for another round (this one a little more private) with her shower head.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!


End file.
